Taking Care of You
by Klancestxn
Summary: Oikawa hurt his foot and Iwaizumi is taking care of him. It's all fluff with a little bit of insults coming from Iwaizumi.


"Sit down, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi grunts as he grabs Oikawa's arm.

Oikawa groans but lies down on the bed again, listening to Iwaizumi's command. "But Iwa-chan. I need to pee."

"Yeah. And I have a vagina." Iwaizumi scoffs as he walks back towards Oikawa, a mug filled with tea in his hands. He hands it to Oikawa and kisses his forehead. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, okay? Your foot and knee are enough."

"Iwa-chan, I don't even know how I fractured my foot." He sulked, pouting like a child.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, watching him drink his tea fondly. "If you need to pee after this, be happy to go. Just know that I am watching you."

Oikawa rolls his eyes fondly at Iwaizumi. "Don't be a perv, Iwa-chan." He chuckles and finishes his tea. "I'm gonna piss. Don't be a creep."

Iwaizumi grunts and fluffs the pillows a little. They don't need fluffing but it's a habit he's picked up on from Oikawa who picked it up from his nephew.

When Oikawa comes back, he's clearly made himself comfortable as he is only in his underwear and an old t-shirt of Iwaizumi's as he settles back down next to the latter. He props his left foot on a pillow and slips one underneath his right knee.

"Cuddle me." Oikawa pouts at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's head is resting on top of Oikawa's as the latter wraps an arm around Iwaizumi's waist. It might look a tad bit uncomfortable, but they make it work.

"Do you need anything?" Iwaizumi asks after a while, his hands weaving through Oikawa's hair. "Ice pack? Water bottle?"

"I'm fine." Oikawa mumbles. "Thanks, Iwa-chan." He leans up and kisses Iwaizumi. It's more like a peck on the mouth but Iwaizumi will take anything he can get from Oikawa. Even if he doesn't voice it and acts like a total grump all of the time.

"Get some rest, okay." The green eyed boy murmurs.

Oikawa gets comfortable, head on Iwaizumi's chest. "Night, Iwa-chan." He mumbles.

"Good night, Crappykawa." He pecks the other's head, playing with his fingers and hair.

Oikawa falls asleep in a few minutes, the pills the doctor had prescribed him helping with that. Iwaizumi watches him sleep, taking in every feature of his lover. Iwaizumi knows he loves Oikawa, but he's afraid to scare Oikawa away by a slip of the tongue. Although Oikawa will just laugh it off or just yell out 'Iwa-chan!' and kiss him. He wasn't sure. Oikawa was a little unpredictable.

There's a light knock on the door, and carefully, Iwaizumi untangles himself from Oikawa, waking him up in the process.

"Where you going?" His voice is thick, sending shivers down Iwaizumi's spine.

"The bathroom. Be back." He tells that little white lie because knowing Oikawa, he'll say to ignore the person on the other side of the door but to Iwaizumi, it's rude.

When he opens the door, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are standing before him with worried looks.

"Is he alright?" Mastukawa asks.

"Yeah. Fell asleep a little while ago. Complaining his foot hurt but wouldn't sit still." Iwaizumi tells him, shaking his head.

"That's Oikawa for you." Hanamaki says, shaking his head.

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's fine. You're worse than Sugawara." He huffed. "He looks uncomfortable though, it's propped up on pillows, his knee is fine. Nothing to be worried about. If something happens I'll tell coach or someone."

"Okay, goodnight, Iwazumi."

"Goodnight." Iwaizumi shuts the door after Mastukawa and Hanamaki leave and goes back to bed, where Oikawa is awake. "Thought you'd be asleep." He climbs in and snuggles on Oikawa's side.

"Can't." He mutters. "Foot's bothering again. Knee isn't helping either."

"Want me to grab an ice pack?" Before Oikawa answers, Iwaizumi's standing up ad heading out the door. He reaches the kitchen and pours ice into a plastic bag before going to the room. He wraps a towel around it and makes his way to Oikawa. "Here." He murmurs, placing the bag on his knee.

Oikawa hisses a little, because even if it's wrapped in a towel it's still cold. "Thanks." He sighs. "Can we watch Netflix or something?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Iwaizumi looks for his laptop and boots it up. He's super tired but he doesn't want to leave Oikawa awake alone. He should be studying but he doesn't want to. He knows he really can't with Oikawa in the state he is. He would be too annoying to deal with.

What if something happens to him? What if he's stupid enough to hurt himself further?

He shakes the thoughts out of his head and boots Netflix up, letting Oikawa choose whatever he wants. An unspoken agreement they have: let the 'sick' one pick. The setter picks The X Files, cuddling into Iwazumi's side. The latter visibly cringed at the show but asked, "Need anything else?"

"No. Just wanna cuddle with you." Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi closer, afraid that if he lets go that Iwaizumi might disappear or go back to his rudeness.

"Alright, baby. Let me know yeah?"

"Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi pinches Oikawa's side making him squeak.

"Thank you, though." Oikawa mumbled.

Iwaizumi hums, nose nuzzled in Oikawa's hair, breathing him in. "You're welcome. And I just worry. Nothing wrong with that."

"I know. Just don't like being coddled."

"You like it when I coddle you." Iwaizumi says matter of factly. "I've never heard you complain about that."

"Cause you're my boyfriend, Iwa-chan. And it's cute when you fuss over the simplest thing. And shut up. I'm missing the series. Love you, though."

Iwaizumi's breath hitches at that, because well, he knew Oikawa loves him but he never said it vocally. Just by cute, random, romantic actions.

"Love you, too." He mumbled, resting his cheek on the crown of Oikawa's head, smiling to himself.

Iwaizumi felt himself falling more and more everyday for Oikawa Tooru. He might be a complete pain in the ass, but Iwaizumi wouldn't change him for the world. He would miss Oikawa calling him Iwa-chan in that annoying way only Oikawa can and their stupid banter everyday.

After Oikawa fell asleep, Iwaizumi shut his laptop and puts it to the side. With a grimace, he takes the ice pack off Oikawa's knee and placed it in the small sink they had in their tiny bathroom. More of a simple sink and toilet and that was it.

Oikawa was snoring lightly when Iwaizumi lied down next to him. He ran a hand through Oikawa's hair and kissed his forehead gently. "Good night, Tooru." He mumbled and fell asleep himself.


End file.
